


Io Rising

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 这是托里斯无意中所窥见的。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Io Rising

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发布时间为2020.01

这是托里斯无意中所窥见的。

他与伊万一同住有好些日子了，除了他之外，这所过大的屋中还有伊万的姐妹与其他人，托里斯与他们都算得上是同事。有些他曾经就有接触，有些则是只打过简单的照面。在这间屋子下与伊万共事并不是一件十分简单的事情，但其实也不是很难。他们都只需要做好自己分内的事即可，无需有太多别的涉足，伊万曾警告过他们，在他们搬进来的第一天，同时又说些自己会保护他们之类的话，但这话在伊万把莱维斯再一次吓哭的时候并没有什么说服力。言简意赅，这就是等死，菲利克斯早就同他说过，托里斯在内心里无比赞同。

这日，基尔伯特从商店抱着一日供给回来，自从他恢复之后，便是他与托里斯搭档，一起解决日常采买的工作。起先他并不能很好弄懂在这里购物并生存的要点，他往往抱怨食物的匮乏，今日也是当着伊万的面，之后托里斯便能从他们临时的办公室中听到争吵与摔掷物品的响声。伊万打碎了一个花瓶，而基尔伯特则掀翻了一张书桌，但与他们二人身上和脸上的伤比起来明显不是一件大事。自这以后，伊万就再也不与基尔伯特说话了，托里斯和爱德华照顾了基尔伯特两天，他有些轻微的脑震荡，但伊万那边夜并不好过，肋骨断了几根，牙龈也被打到肿起来，下巴似乎还脱臼了。但是伊万没有让任何人前去帮助他，他冷冷瞪了一眼基尔伯特，在两人都打累了并挂了彩的时候，然后回自己的房间去了。莱维斯说基尔伯特活该，他就是自找麻烦，声音不大却带了十足的冷嘲热讽，托里斯连忙捂住那孩子的嘴，以免被需要养伤的病人听见。可是基尔伯特依旧听到了，他还捕捉到了对方所说的后一句，伊万那个混蛋也是罪有应得。他就在东欧人背后冷哼一声，提了自己的外套转身反而也进了伊万的房间。托里斯后来再没听到什么声响，第二天他在基尔伯特自己的房中叫醒了他，他甚至不知道对方是何时返回的。基尔伯特的房间并不与他们的在同一层，他住在一楼，曾经是一个储藏室，小小的民主德国不受人待见，只能住在这同样可怜的房中，但他本人丝毫不在意，他的东西本就不少，除了衣物和书籍之外再无其他，给人感觉就像是他只会在这里暂住两周。自那时起，基尔伯特便不再与伊万搭话，仿佛二人从来未曾见过。

理应来说，只是理应来说，伊万与基尔伯特之间的关系应当十分亲密，那是他们过往的关系，整个欧洲人尽皆知。托里斯恨着他们二人，对，伊万与基尔伯特他都恨，叠加上菲利克斯的伤一起恨着。当时那两人，欧罗巴的强盗、铁拳与贪婪的掠夺者，两个混蛋加在一起就是无数罪恶的温床。托里斯仍记得菲利克斯曾痛苦地与他说他们二人是如何强迫他看他们做爱，伊万与基尔伯特便在床上亲昵地咬着耳朵，全然不顾房间里的第三个人。这倒的确是他们二人的报应，一想到这里，托里斯的内心便充满了喜悦，那个基尔伯特也沦落到同他们一样的地步，便成了他原本看不起的那伙人。托里斯就是这样迈着轻松的步子每日走向基尔伯特的房间去喊他起床，喂他吃下，不，强迫他咽下他厌恶的餐食。在这里他无法再如以前那样挑剔，没有人会为他剥好石榴，也没有人会为他削好苹果。

不过很快地，基尔伯特就更换了房间，这是在他成为民主德国之后不久，他便提出要调换房间。

“我现在的居所太小了，况且灯也不好，光线不足，十分影响我的办公，晚上还有许多文件需要我操心。”他在说这话地时候正把一叠文件砸在他们长长的餐桌上，摔在伊万的面前，把托里斯刚端上来的早餐盘子推得七歪八扭，实打实的挑衅。基尔伯特再一次在早餐时间迟到了，托里斯觉得有些疑惑，昨日晚上他明明很早就回房间睡，缺席了晚上的诗会，尽管那是一个强制所有人都参加的活动，由伊万牵头发起，没有人敢不出席，尤其是在娜塔莉娅对着你亮出她的小刀的时候。他们不敢让伊万失望或流露出难过的情绪，唯独基尔伯特会当着他的面扭头走掉。托里斯听过双方前期不下百次的争吵，而自那次打架之后两人倒是达成了十分诡异的默契，伊万只会容许基尔伯特这么无视他，不过同样的，他也无视对方提出的任何要求，两人之间说话都懒得直接见面，名字不叫，甚至连电话都不肯打，有什么事还都只能靠托里斯来回传话。他曾帮他们传了半个月的纸条，直到他把纸张甩在基尔伯特脸上，愤怒地告诉他有事麻烦自己当面亲口与伊万说。基尔伯特耸耸肩，不以为然地拾起飘到地上去的纸，出了门上楼。就是半个月之后的现在，基尔伯特提出要调整房间。托里斯心里有些发毛，他看看基尔伯特，对方正直直盯着伊万，仿佛要将对方的脸烧出一个洞来，伊万则紧抿着唇不说话，眉头皱起，手中拿着的叉子还维持着一个要将煎饼送入口中的姿势。托里斯便去拽自己的同事，想缓解当前的氛围，总之要先吃饭，莱维斯饿得浑身发抖，小孩想吃饭却又控制不住自己想要翻白眼的念头，而这一切都被托里斯看在眼里。但他的手被基尔伯特拍开了，这的确是意料之中，托里斯不禁腹诽，他也索性有了不再去管这件事的理由，带着爱德华与莱维斯一同离开了气氛凝重的餐桌。

后来出乎所有人意料，基尔伯特搬去了三楼，而那一层只有一个人居住，就是伊万。这是一个令所有人都吃惊的决定，或许只有基尔伯特没有表现出应有的诧异，操心的大姐喀秋莎为此还在基尔伯特收拾房间的时候叮嘱他有事千万不要与伊万起争执。她好像知道点什么，在这个情况下说了这样古怪的话，又好像没有，态度暧昧得令人怀疑。伊万倒是在基尔伯特搬房间那天下午进过他的房间，托里斯在一楼走廊尽头见那围巾的末端一闪而过，飘进了基尔伯特屋中，随后房门便关上了。为了整栋房子免遭他们二人暴力争斗的破坏，托里斯起先担心了一下午，但那天破天荒没有传出任何易碎品敲破的声音，也没有大声的争吵，而他手头正有别的需要关心和处理的事情，渐渐就没再关注走廊尽头基尔伯特曾经的房间。在接近傍晚的时候伊万捧着一大箱垃圾从屋中出来，他要去后院处理，托里斯说放着他来就好，却被伊万拒绝。这有些奇怪，托里斯没见过伊万这样，往往他并不热衷于参与家庭劳动，尽管他给除他以外的每一个“家庭成员”都布置了劳动内容与时刻表，比如每周二，托里斯负责打扫与分拣垃圾，而基尔伯特则是在周五，除此之外他还需要照料院子里的花与植物，每到这时基尔伯特就板着一张脸，尽管他手上却分外仔细与温柔。伊万就抱着那箱“垃圾”去了后院，十分钟之后基尔伯特也慢吞吞从房中走出，托里斯见他眼角有不自然的红晕，苍白的脸上一道划痕分外明显。他情绪肉眼可见的很差，低着头从托里斯跟前经过，手上拎着一个不透明的袋子，连托里斯喊他名字都没听到，也往后院去了。

那天谁也不知道到底在后院发生了什么，托里斯听到些微的啜泣声，是由基尔伯特发出的，他也不敢想是否是两人之间出了什么更不好的岔子，或许是伊万用了什么不好的手段迫使基尔伯特做了什么？托里斯只记得自己听到一些模糊的词汇，例如“不要”与“放开我”，他便不敢再往下想。这着实过分，基尔伯特再如何也不该遭受这样的折辱，可是托里斯并没有什么很好的办法，他们在这里生活的每一个人都需要经受各种恐吓与威胁，还有来自未来不确定的压迫与担忧，谁都不好过，不止基尔伯特一人。他的同僚那日从后院回来之后依旧没有拿正眼瞧他一眼，到底是他活该，托里斯又被自己突然冒出的恶毒的想法吓了一跳。这个念头一瞬间从他大脑深层皮层中蹦了出来，他急忙压制回去，一扭头看到莱维斯傻愣愣地望着三楼的方向发呆。

“我总觉得他们两人很奇怪。”莱维斯在注意到托里斯地视线之后开口，“可能并不像他们表面上展露出来的那么……冷漠。”

“别瞎说莱维斯，你为此吃的苦还不够多吗？”托里斯惊讶地小声尖叫起来。

“随便你，但我讨厌他们，他们中的任何一个都令我想吐。”莱维斯兴致缺缺地喝了一口自己瓶中地伏特加，托里斯心想：我也是，我们都是。可他还是止不住带上了一点点对基尔伯特地怜悯，他便关心起自己的这位“与众不同”的同僚，他准备了一些方便的吃食，加热后端上楼去敲响了基尔伯特新房间的门。无人应答，托里斯发现门并没有关死，留了一条微小的缝隙，他就好奇地推大了一些。

伊万握着一把木质小勺在给基尔伯特喂食，基尔伯特张着嘴，微笑着看着伊万。伊万便耐心地又舀了一勺送进他的口中。托里斯的大脑嗡声作响，他看到基尔伯特微微侧过来的头，他似乎知道有人在窥视他们，而令人感到惊恐的是，这屋中的二人无比享受这样的窥探。几亿公里之外的木卫一正在缓缓上升，而伊万又往基尔伯特嘴里塞了一勺他亲自做的普鲁士风味肉冻。


End file.
